1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel control device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In regard to travel control of a vehicle, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-33860, a device which images the front of the vehicle with an in-vehicle camera, detects right and left white lines of a lane, calculates a lateral deviation of the vehicle with respect to the center position between the right and left white lines, and performs braking control of the vehicle according to the lateral deviation is known.
In the device of this type, vehicle travel control is performed such that the vehicle travels based on the center position of the lane, that is, the center position between lane markers, such as right and left white lines. In this case, if the reference line at the center of the lane is distorted due to the detection accuracy of the white lines or the road shape, a target path of travel of the vehicle is distorted. If travel control is performed according to the target path, an occupant of the vehicle is likely to feel a sense of discomfort.